The Quantum Gate V2
by SenseiArk
Summary: A Rewrite of ChaosCarlos's original Quantum Gate:Prologue story with a few twists and new ideas, Multi-Crossover between Halo/ME/STTNG/SW, For all intents and purposes, Halo/ME/ST/SW does not exist in the SG and other universes .:. Mass Effect will come later in the story .:. CH's 1&2 Re-edit, fixed Grammar
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, Star Wars, Stargate, Halo or Mass Effect

This is a rewrite of ChaosCarlos's original story with a few ideas and twists of my own.

* * *

The Ori fleet was closing in, the shield surrounding the system wouldn't hold out for much longer. The Asgard, Taur'i, Tok'ra, Nox, the Free Jaffa and others have gathered here, in the Solar System, the home world of the Taur'i ...Earth for the last shot of survival to avoid extinction. The Pegasus Galaxy and the Asgard home Galaxy of Ida had both fallen, hundreds of billions, trillions dead, all refusing to bow down to Origin.

The most primitive worlds were the first to fall, then the ones more capable of protecting themselves. Langara, Hebridan, Chulak, Dakara. Those planets are now no more than debris in space.

It had all started 20 years ago when Vala Mal Doran and Daniel Jackson made contact with them through the Ancient Communication Stones found on Earth in which they came. A single Prior first came through the stargate on a primitive backwater world, then another and another.

Many worlds which were for the first time in millenniums free of the Goa'uld refused to worship false gods, they had learned from the Tau'ri and the Jaffa that false gods use technology to strike fear into the hearts of the people, to subjugate and enslave them. They swore never to be fooled by such trickery again and they paid for it with their lives. Whole worlds dead swept clean by a plague unlike any other or cracked through the core in order to destabilize and combust. Soon Priors gave way to ten-thousands of ships and armies numbering in the billions.

The Taur'i first tried diplomacy to seek a peaceful solution but failed. Then they tried using Merlin's device and the Ark of Truth.

Both failed...

Fortunately the Taur'i had already disclosed the existence of the Stargate to the public and now their fleet strength numbered at least five hundred ships, each one more advanced than anything else seen in the Milky Way since the time of the ancients. Reversed engineered Goa'uld, Asgard, Ancient technology and their own, thus making the Taur'i the most technologically advanced race in the Galaxy, rivaling the supreme might of the Asgard. Their one problem however was the fact their fleet strength was weak in comparison to other races like the Jaffa, Asgard and most unfortunately, the Ori.

After the failed deployments of Merlin's Sangraal and the Ark of Truth everyone saw that the Ori would win, even the ascended Ancients knew it. Feeling guilt, the Ancients gave 4 ZPMs to Atlantis and an Ancient database containing their knowledge, in order for the city ship to return back to Earth to help against the Ori. At the end, despite everything that they have tried, they knew losing the war was inevitable and thus a new plan was formed. They decided to escape, to another place where the Ori would never find them.

With the help of the Asgard, Jaffa and the Ascended, the Taur'i created a ring structure with Earth in the center of the ring that was 20 thousand kilometers in diameter.

The ring was a massive feat of Astroengineering, placed parallel of the line that separates the Eastern and Western Hemispheres of Earth. On the ring were land masses, oceans, and mountains where the last of the Free Jaffa, Tok'ra, Nox and other races of the Milky Way and Pegasus resided, essentially it was like Larry Niven's "Ring World" but with many other elements to it.

HOPE or Home world Orbital Protection as it was called has a gravitational subspace anchor that increased Earth's gravitational pull on HOPE in order to stay in one place. Thankfully, due to advanced inertial dampeners, people were not squashed due to this increase of gravity. HOPE contained a Planetary Galactic Hyperdrive, the latest Taur'i Solid Space shields (SSS) created with the help of the Asgard, Ancient knowledge and a bit of creativity, a Prototype Omni-Directional Stardrive, and millions of the most advance weapons emplacements offered by the collaboration of the Last Races.

These weapons included Ancient Drone weapons, Ancient Anti-Proton Beams (Lagrangian Satellite Beam weapon) Asgard Plasma Beams, Asgard Phase Ion cannons, Jaffa Rotary Plasma cannons, Jaffa Plasma Obliterator (Super weapon of Anubis's Mothership), Taur'i Shielded Phase-Shifting Naquadah-Potassium enhanced Nuclear missiles and latest and experimental Taur'i Solid Space Cannons and Beams.

In addition to the massive construction of Hope, The Taur'i created 50 gargantuan ships, each measuring 32 km long, dubbed the Ragnarok Titan Class, as ark ships to house Earth's population incase Earth or HOPE ever fell to enemy hands.

These ships used Solid Space Shields, Omni-Directional Sub-light drives, Wormhole Drive, Hyperdrive, and an Ancient Real-Space FTL Drive as backup.

Every inch of the Ragnarok Titans were covered in weapons ranging from every single weapon type that was built on HOPE, and additional super weapons such as the Mk 12 Naquadria enhanced Fusion Warhead, the Isa Bomb and an Arcturus Detonator. The ship also had one main spinal beam cannon that that spanned 2kms of the front of the ship.

This beam cannon used constantly destroyed and created exotic particles accelerated at a fraction of the speed of light that focused into a solid beam from an Arcturus reactor. The excess vacuum energy created from the reactor was then used to power the reactors containment field and the cannon itself.

The Asgard and Free Jaffa also made large ships in similar functions in the form of an Oversized O'Neill Class Cruiser, The Ark class ships which measured 43 km long and a Jaffa Dreadnought (an Oversized Anubis Mothership) with a diameter of 24 km long, much larger than Atlantis.

With the ascended Ancients gifting the Taur'i their treasure trove in the form of their Database, the Asgard sought the help of the Taur'i in order to cure their genetic degradation disease. Using the core, the two races created an Ancient DNA Resequencer device with a few modifications to compensate for the side affect of extreme neural activity in order to enhance the evolution of Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill who both got married. A small modification was later implemented into Sam and Jack in order to accelerate the aging (by a small amount) of their future son.

When Sam gave birth to Jacob O'Neill, as expected, he was biologically more advanced than his parents. Using Jacob's enhanced Human DNA spliced with pure Asgard DNA, the Asgard created stable clones that had the ability to store their vast knowledge and gave the Asgard psychic abilities such as precognition, telekinesis, enhanced strength, speed, and regenerative cells thus theoretically making them immortal.

Now using that same technology, every single Taur'i, Jaffa, and went through DNA Resequencing in order to enhance their evolution and gain these abilities.

With their ability to learn, think and comprehend at an accelerated rate, a single Taur'i was chosen to download all the knowledge of the Great Races. A decision was made for Jacob O'Neill to take this download due to him still being more biologically advanced than every Taur'i even after the Evolutionary enhancement.

Throughout those years, the collapse of Pegasus and Ida, the creation of HOPE, the forced evolution of the Taur'i and Jaffa, every being learned and increased their knowledge a thousand fold from the Jacob. New technologies were developed and implemented in their defenses such as HOPE. Better weapons, power generation and greater shields as well as the discovery of Solid Space-Time. But the most important of all, their method of escape that was similar in nature to a certain mirror Doctor Daniel Jackson found.

It was called... The Quantum Gate. Four giant quarter-circle structures imbedded into HOPE that allows the ability of transportation to other realities/universes.

It was their last hope of survival...

* * *

Sitting at the command chair of the newest Alliance Warship, a 32km Dreadnought Ragnarok Titan class, the recently promoted Major Jacob O'Neill was checking the last set of equations and variables for the Quantum Gate. Using all the knowledge of the Ancients, Asgard and the knowledge given to them by the Nox and what was left of the Furlings they had built this. Unlike the Quantum Mirror which would choose a quantum reality at random this one was set to search multiple quantum realities for specific realities using set variables that would determine if they matched what they were searching for or not.

They desired a fresh start one without Ori, Goa'uld or Wraith. So to ensure that the Quantum Gate was set to search for a universe that had no Ancients, no Ori, no Asgard, no Jaffa, no Goa'uld and no Wraith. The only variables they allowed to match was that the physics of that universe was a perfect match, or at least a close enough match to their own that would allow their technology (_mostly their weapons, shields and hyperdrives_) to work, so they wouldn't need to re-start their civilization from scratch, or have to learn that reality's science, the other was that there were humans there already. Hopefully humans would have evolved on Earth without the interference of the Ancients or the Ori.

Now however…

The Ori fleet was closing in, the Solid Space Shield surrounding the solar system wouldn't hold out for much longer. The Asgard, Taur'i, Free Jaffa and what was left of the Tok'ra had gathered here for one final shot at survival. Pegasus and Ida had both fallen, hundreds of billions, trillions dead, all refusing to bow down to Origin

"Quantum Gate main power ready. Safety protocols active. Activating dialing sequence. Increasing power to gravitational anchor"

The four giant quarter-circle modules of the Quantum gate embedded at the edge on the circumference of HOPE started glowing and flashing. Blue energy pulses bathing the area in an ethereal blue light signaled the Quantum Gate's dialing sequence has begun.

"Variable checks beginning. Quantum Gate scanning multiple quantum realities."

In the distance bright flashes of light could be seen where Ori ships had begun pummeling the shield around the solar system. The Solid Space shield was a shield recently developed by the Taur'i that condensed sub-space and other dimensions as well as planes into regular space (to tie off and severe space-time already around it) and literally froze space-time preventing anything to manipulate, go through, or change it (including ascended beings), thus making it "solid".

The shield however was not without flaws such as the prevention of the creation of artificial wormholes inside the shield that connected to a location outside the shield (unless the thing that is traveling through it wants to turn into a cloud of atoms) and the eye-boggling amount of energy it consumes due to space-time not being in its "natural" state. As such it made Stargates unusable and was the reason why the Ancients never researched it.

This however was fixed by creating a Solid Space "tunnel" connecting one end of the wormhole to the other with the wormhole inside the tunnel. However, it also substantially increased the energy requirement to dial Stargates.

The creation and discovery of Solid Space also led to the development of advanced subspace capacitors that had 98.7% energy capacity of a ZPM and the production of the Mk II ZPM that had a 500% increase energy capacity of the traditional ZPM in order to power these devices.

The shield surrounding the Solar system however was powered by the Sun and due the punishment it was taking by the Ori Mother ships, the shield was degrading its lifespan at a very rapid pace.

Hopefully it will hold long enough.

"Quick-scan complete, ten million realities were scanned and only one matched all the variables. Saving quantum signatures of the reality to the quick-dial program. Beginning new scan." Reported the onboard AI

Even more bright flashes against the shield. They didn't have much time left...

"Scan complete. Ten million more realities scanned, of those only another one matched all variables. Saving quantum signatures of those realities"

That was enough Jacob thought, they only needed one reality, so best to choose of these two.

"Scan those two realities, find us the best one, we need to leave, now", he told Mark, the ship's A.I.

"Yes sir! Intermediate scan of the two matching realities. Both show promise. Human life confirmed in both. No signs of Goa'uld, Ori or Wraith. No Alteran/Ancient technology detected. Be aware of temporal anomalies, scans indicate that each reality is in a different temporal fixture. Both is in various times in the future. Each one matches our set variables perfectly, anyone of them would make a good home sir, General, Supreme Admiral O'Neill is hailing us."

"On screen"

The holographic screen finally displayed the well known face of Jack O'Neill on board

"Hey kiddo, ya got us a new home yet? We don't have all the damn time in the world"

Jacob chuckled, "Sure Pop, we got 2 possible matches for a new home, and you still owe me and mom 20 bucks"

"HEY, I'm supposed to be in command of that damn ship your on, instead I'm stuck here and bored to hell on HOPE."

"That's what you get for bugging the council every single damn time for your _request_ of a private ship for yourself"

After the start of the war with the Ori, the remaining races created a new government similar to the one used by the Asgard and the United Nations located on Atlantis on Earth called The Stargate Union, or the Union to task with their very own survival. The Union's Council consisted of the Taur'i, Free Jaffa, Asgard, Nox, Ancient, Ascended Furlings and a representative of the rest of different species especially the human multi-galactic population.

Jack looks at his son with denial "Fine, fine I'll pay her now...HOPE out"

"Now I guess it's time to choose." Jacob said, feeling just a bit of that childish nature his father was so famous for and closed his eyes and chose.

"Eeny, meeny miny mo…" the crew stared at him in incredulous belief. He was going to choose their new home, with eeny meany miny mo? Mark, the ship's AI muttered something that sounded like, "I'll never understand humans." His finger finally settled on one of the realities and he made up his mind. Unaware that his choice will change the destiny of that chosen reality forever. He imputed the data of that reality's quantum signature into the dialing program and activated it.

"Comms, inform all ships that Titan class ships, Asgard Ark ships, and Jaffa Dreadnoughts are to go through first. HOPE and Earth is to go through the quantum portal next and then the rest of the ships will go through, the Ragnarok is to go through last. Helm ready course to quantum portal." He hit another button on his chair, "All hands ready for quantum jump in seven minutes."

The Quantum Gate pulsed even faster and dialed the new reality. A ball of what resembled water, formed in front of HOPE and Earth which suddenly shot out nine hundred km away from Earth, splashing upon an invisible wall forming a large circular pool of "water" 22 thousand km in diameter resembling what looked like a Dialed Stargate, just without the Stargate in which formed the Quantum Portal. Unlike a regular event horizon from a Stargate, the "water" from the Quantum Portal was extremely transparent thus allowing the other side of the portal to be visible.

And then the great exodus began…

49 Titans, 57 Asgard Ark ships, and 42 Jaffa Dreadnoughts went through the Portal ready to face any hostilities. Then Earth and HOPE fired up their Omni-directional sub-light drives creating a Maneuvering field around Earth and HOPE, began travelling through the Portal. Then the rest of the Stargate Union Fleet, consisting a near eight thousand ships traversed through the Portal. All that was left was Jacob's ship, the Ragnarok.

"Launch an Arcturus Detonator and set it to detonate 5 seconds after the Portal collapses, initiate full thrust and take us through the Portal."

Before Jacob's ship went through, every single member of the Ascended starting passing through the portal, knowing that the Ori had become too strong and would soon dominate the entire known Universe. It was best to escape while the still could, and escape they did. As they crossed over, the Solid Space Shield weakened enough finally allowing the Ori to see what was happening, but were too late to stop it. As the last of the Ascended passed through, the Portal collapsed and the countdown commenced.

5.

The Ori battered against the shield even harder and it finally collapsed

4.

The Arcturus Detonator, similar to the original Arcturus Reactor, although smaller but much more powerful started to extract vacuum energy from the universe creating Zero Point Energy and exotic particles.

3.

The Ori ships engaged full sub-light to the location where Earth once was to investigate and destroy any stragglers

2.

The Arcturus bomb was nearly to the point of overload and detonation

1.

The Ori neared the location of the collapsed portal, unknowing what comes next

0.

The Detonator finally detonated in a massive ball of energy, coupled with the energy of the dying sun, expanded at a near speed of light into a **Hyper** nova destroying every single trace that was once there. One fifth of the Ori fleet was obliterated in a matter of seconds and more, the Ori was now in disarray madly thinking how that they couldn't foreseen the event orchestrated by the unholiest of unholy..

* * *

In a far distance, two Ascended Ori stood in one place, witnessing the events that just recently took place in the Taur'i Solar System.

"They won", one of the Ori stated

"No, they only bought time", the other Ori replied

"How?"

"Look there, at where they left this place"

"What?"

"There is a trail, leading to the location that they went..."

"I see… there is still hope."

"In time, we shall go after them"

"Indeed…"

* * *

Author's Notes:

So this is a rewrite of ChaosCarlos's original story with a few ideas of my own thrown in.

Also, the Titan ship is visually modeled after from the Ragnarov Titan from Sins of a Solar Empire (Disclaimer I don't own the game, Ironclad, or Stardock and the game belongs to them)

Unlike the original, I will be making it so that Mass Effect, Halo, Star Trek, and Star Wars comes together AND I'm NOT adding any more Universe, ex. Babylon 5, Starcraft etc. **Period.**

Please review, comment, pitch in your own ideas into the story...


	2. Chapter 2

The Quantum Gate's Portal closed behind them and everyone on the bridge of the Ragnarok sighed in relief. Major Jacob O'Neill tapped the button for the fleet comm channel, gathering his thoughts as he prepared for what he wanted to say.

"All ships this is the Ragnarok. We did it, as of right now after years of preparation and sacrifices, we're finally free of the Ori. I would like a senior meeting of the fleet commanders, all military leaders and the high council to assemble on Atlantis in one hour. We need to discuss our next course of action. Scout ships are to scan and recon the local area. We don't want to anger any of the natives if we've stumbled into their territory by mistake. All ships begin system checks, ensure nothing was damaged. Titans, Asgard Ark ships, and Jaffa Dreadnoughts are to create a perimeter around Earth followed by other ships in the fleet. That is all, Ragnarok out."

"Aww crap! ", the AI shouted out. Apparently there was something wrong because Mark just yelled those two words throughout the whole entire fleet.

"Cut the comms, and what the hell was that for Mark?", Jacob yelled back

"Look at this"

"Crap!"

"I know, apparently Gate created a **permanent **unstable matter bridge connecting to the other universe that matched our parameters that we put in for the search."

"How long will it take to stabilize it before the matter-bridge expands and collapses into this universe?"

"Hmm… it'll take about a week to stabilize it, but then… the other universe will collapse into this one in the same time as well"

"Get a time dilation filed equipped with a ZPM to increase the amount of time we have and start stabilizing the field immediately"

"Got it, I'll get HOPE to send the necessary equipment and I'll assign 304's as well as an O'Neill to stabilize the bridge"

"And why the hell is Earth not here? we exited to this universe from the same location where Earth was located in our Universe?"

"Ah, Apparently stellar drift is different from this Universe and the fact is we are exactly... three thousand light years above Earth"

"I see, get some 304's and 305's to make contact"

"Ok, transmitting data to vessels now"

"Alright people…let's get to work!"

* * *

_Some time before the SGU (Stargate Union) entered into a new universe. The Border between, Klingon and Federation space._

_"Captain's Log – Stardate 53187.21"_

_It's been only a few months since the end of the war with the Dominion. The Enterprise is taking a quiet assignment in the space between the Romulan, Klingon, and Federation Border. Officially it belongs to no one since no one really wants to settle too close to any of their neighbors. The expanse of space holds a tight cluster of star systems across a space of a hundred and twenty light years. Most of the planets and moons in those star systems are either Class H, K or Class I… Most generally uninhabitable, which suits everyone just fine seeing as no one wants to live there anyway. Unofficially the area of space is considered neutral between all three parties. Most scheduled meetings between the Romulans, Klingons and Federation tend to take place there, but in most cases it's what's commonly called within the Federation as ' dead space ; a place where nothing really happens. Even the Dominion felt it was completely unimportant and left it alone…which is odd considering that from there, they could have launched attacks against all three parties from a single location. Anyways, it's wonderful to be back to doing what the Federation and Starfleet stand for once more…exploration, even if there's very little to explore out here. Computer End Log. _

Pic ard sat back in his chair taking a sip from his cup of Earl Grey tea. The stresses of the war still evident but finally beginning to seep away with this new relaxing assignment. That is until a certain entity decided to ruin it all for him.

With a bright flash of light, the great annoyance himself, the self-proclaimed god of chaos wearing the usual clothes he did when visiting these Federation types, his traditional Starfleet uniform with Captain pips.

"My, my Jean-Luc, long time no see! How have you been!?"

"Q!" Picard knowing that there was absolutely no point in calling for security, simply closed his eyes in resignation, put his cup down and strode out of his ready room towards the bridge. If he had to suffer Q's madness he'd rather do it with the firm support of his command staff.

"Hey! Where are you going! Jean-Luc! Jean-Luc!" Q quickly followed him out and smiled. "Well if it isn't my old pal, Riker!"

"Q." Commander Riker looked towards his Captain, noticed the pained look on his face and knew exactly how he felt."What do you want Q? Come to gloat about how many people have died in the war, like you gloat over the suffering ofother beings?" If Riker were a less civilized man he would have said he hated Q with all of his being. But the Federation is all about tolerance, acceptance of other races including their views of the universe...so he wouldn't bring himself down to that level.

"Hardly!" Q scoffed, their little war with the Dominion was beneath his notice anyway, he had far more important matters to deal with. "I'm actually here to view history in the making." Picard turned around and decided to get this over with.

"What are you talking about Q? I thought you were an Omnipitent, All powerful being who'd watched over the universe since it's birth, I'd consider you'd seen history in the making thousands, millions of times already."

"Oh Mon Capitan, how right you are, but this...this is so much more. What you and I are about to witness has never happened before in the history of the universe, and most probably never will again."

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with the Borg, my crew and I aren't ready to meet with them again...if ever."

"Oh don't be so dense Picard, what part of never happened before in the entire history of the universe do you not understand!? The Borg are insects in comparison to this event!"

That worried Picard to no end, usually Q's games had lethal repercussions...for he and his crew. He hoped he could talk Q out of whatever he was planning.

"Q, please whatever you're planning, put a stop to it now!"

"Me? What makes you think I have anything to do with this? I'm just an observer like yourself, what's going to happen is the result of forces beyond our universe."

"Beyond our universe?"

"Yes Picard, you and I are about to witness the exodus of a people from their own reality into ours, well technically they accidentally bridged a universe the just came to into ours, and the best part about it is the fact that the connection between the other universe and this one is Permanent!. Oh and before you start to worry, no it's not that sorry excuse of a reality you call the mirror universe, they don't have the power or the technology for this… then again neither do you. But that's what makes it so exciting!"

Data turned in his chair to look at Q, a confused expression on his face.

"Q, by exodus, do you mean they are fleeing their own home reality so as to enter into our own?

"Yes and No my little professor of the humanities, they entered another universe from their own, but by mistake they bridged our universe with the universe the just entered, and its Permanent!"

"Can't you fix this bridge, and what are they fleeing from?"

"No, because it won't be that fun if I do! And apparently some higher beings in their reality have gotten it into their heads that they should be worshiped as Gods, so they've enslaved all the lesser sentient humanoid life forms in their own home galaxy with some religious nonsense and now their conquering three others. It hasn't been exactly perfect mind you, they've completely wiped out all life in two whole galaxies and are now in the final stage of conquering the third. That's why they're leaving you see...no hope of survival so why not jump ship into a reality where their enemy doesn't even exist!"

The absolute looks of shock and horror on the faces of the bridge crew were rather amusing to Q. But to Picard and his people...they were sickened.

"All life, in two galaxies... wiped out?" Picard's face was pale in shock... it was worse than what the Borg could ever hope to be. It made the war with the Dominion look like a brief skirmish between children.

Q suddenly became deadly serious, something he did in only the rarest of moments when he wanted to make sure those who listened knew that what he was about to say was absolutely without a shadow of a doubt important beyond their feeble ability to comprehend.

"Yes Picard, completely wiped out. All hope of winning against them became a distant dream within the first few years of their war, even the combined power of three galaxies wasn't enough to defeat them. But the survivors are coming Picard and they are coming now. I will warn you, treat them fairly and as the poor, lost souls that they are, for if you anger them, their wrath will be mighty and your people will know the end has come." Some of his mirth returned as he went on. "I have little hope for the Romulans however, they will notice them and see a new people to conquer, not exactly the wisest choice they'll make, to anger beings who not only looked into the abyss, but went charging into it kicking and screaming and came out the other end ready to completely annihilate anyone who would threaten their way of life again."

Looking at the faces and in most cases scanning the thoughts of those around him he went on, he didn't want to cause panic among this crew, who knew what they'd do, they might end up accidentally atomized.

"Do not confuse them for invaders Jean-Luc, they are simply refugees looking for a new home, I shall leave you to witness this great event in the making, who knows you might in the next few hours meet your greatest allies or your worst enemies if you manage to muck it up. Cheerio!" And with that he flashed out to view the event himself in the relative privacy of one of the higher planes. His people and other higher beings were making room for the Ascended that were coming, Q thought them to be absolute bores himself, what with their non-interference policy, they were a bit like the rest of the Q and a number of other higher beings in the universe...but the Ori...he shivered at the thought of them, there was the possibility of the Ori attacking the Q albeit, with heavy costs, still the fact they'd gone so absolutely out of control with their power was a shock to many higher beings.

Captain Picard looked thoughtful, considering what Q had told them.

"Mr. Data, review everything Q told us and send a brief report to Starfleet on the situation, these people may need medical aid or repairs for their ships if what Q told us is true. Also we'll need to find them homes, as soon as we have information on their biological needs we'll start focusing on planets for them to colonize."

"Yes sir." Data turned back to his console and with android enhanced speed and reflexes he reviewed, summarized and send the information back to Starfleet under a level four encryption code. It took him less than forty seconds.

Lt. Commander Smith who was at tactical noticed the sensors had picked something up.

"Captain sensors have detected a quantum event point-five light-years away. Bearing 210 mark 37." He continued scanning, no telling what it could be after all, one couldn't go by just Q's word alone.

"Helm plot course and take us there at Warp five. Engage."

The Enterprise's engines powered up as the warp bubble formed around the ship and then propelled it at Warp five towards their new mission.

* * *

_Sometime later at the site of the quantum event._

"Captain we have arrived at our destination. The quantum event is approximately one million fifty thousand kilometers ahead of us."

"On screen."

The viewscreen activated to show a blue pulsing blob of energy that with each pulse it got bigger and bigger until it was at least eighty times the size of the Enterprise. Picard had ordered them to reverse another three-hundred thousand kilometers from it just to be safe. Data was running every scan he could possibly think of on the quantum event, while Geordi was running multiple simulations on the effects it would have on the warp field, structural integrity and dozens of other vital systems to make sure it wasn't a threat to them, so far it wasn't. Then it happened.

"Captain! The quantum event is folding the very fabric of space/time!" Data's outburst was shocking at best that civilization had the technology to do or "accidentally" did such a thing, and from a completely different reality at the same time."

"Amazing… to think such people having the means to cross across universes at will"

"And to think, these people are running away from an even greater force than themselves, it scares me to think what they've been through, what they must have sacrificed to survive." Everyone on the bridge grew silent after that, it was the kind of nightmare scenario that no one in the Federation had even considered. The Borg was terrifying but at least they didn't outright kill, at least not right away. They have no control of their actions, they're following a directive programmed into them at the moment of assimilation. The enemy of these people were making their followers commit atrocities in the name their Gods.

"Sir, I'm detecting a planet as well as a large ring structure surrounding it on the other side of the Quantum event and considerable amount of ships ranging from a few meters to 40 kilometers long and beyond. I'm also apparently detecting a planet as well on the other side of the event, the 2/3 of the planet consists of water and the rest consists of land, scan indicates that the planet is…Earth? Oh my! Captain they're moving the planet itself at impulse velocities!"

Worf reported, "Captain a single ship is broadcasting a localized, non-encrypted transmission to the other ships in the fleet. Audio only."

_"All ships this is the Ragnarok. We did it, as of right now after years of preparation and sacrifices, we're finally free of the Ori. I would like a senior meeting of the fleet commanders, all military leaders and the high council to assemble on Atlantis in one hour. We need to discuss our next course of action. Scout ships are to scan and recon the local area. We don't want to anger any of the natives if we've stumbled into their territory by mistake. All ships begin system checks, ensure nothing was damaged. Titans, Ark ships, and Jaffa Dreadnoughts are to create a perimeter around Earth followed by other ships in the fleet. That is all, Ragnarok out."_

"Captain, I've analyzed the message. It confirms that the planet on the other side of the Quantum Event _is_ Earth and also, it did not run through the universal translator. It was spoken in English."

Although it wasn't surprising really, they'd heard of humans in other realities before, like the mirror universe, but to think humans had developed the ability to cross between universes. It was simply amazing.

"Also captain, I've been going over the sensor logs of the quantum fold as well as the space beyond it and I've discovered something rather interesting."

"More interesting than humans who seem to be able to cross realities Data? What could be more amazing than that?" Data blinked, turned himself and his chair to look the captain in the eye.

"I discovered that their Earth and their ships have residue of chronotron particles. As they passed through the fold not only did they crossover from another reality, they also crossed over from a different time." Picard looked slightly pained... "However I must point out that since they are not from our reality this does not bring the Temporal Prime Directive into effect, since their crossing over does not contaminate our timeline."

"Thank you Data. Just out of curiosity, do you know from how far in the future they're from?" Data looked at the captain a little oddly. "I cannot tell you how far from the future they've come Captain." Data paused slightly, wondering how the Captain would take his news, Picard shrugged as if it didn't matter anyway, but Data went on. "Because they did not come from the future." That brought the everyone to a slight pause. "The chronotron particles I detected indicated that they in fact came from the past, roughly four hundred years from the past. Also if they are speaking English then it is possible we are dealing with humans from an alternate Earth, which is likely seeing as '_Ragnarok_' is an old word from Norse mythology from Earth. We could be encountering humans that never experienced the Third World War that unified before political tensions reached that stage. I am at this point simply speculating, but it seems likely."

Picard considered it and he wondered it if was true, what had brought them all together? For his Earth it took the total destruction of every Earth government during the Third World War, Zefram Cochrane's first warp flight and first contact with the Vulcans to unify the human race. He shook his head, he'd find out soon enough when they established first contact with them.

"Helm, bring us out of the nebula, quarter impulse."

"Aye Captain and also, the Quantum event that's fusing our universe and the one that they just came into is unstable, I suggest that we keep a safe distance."

"Noted"

The Enterprise moved out of the nebula and towards the Event. It continued scanning the Quantum Rift to detect unstable particles that may be located near the rift.

"Sir, I am detecting 6 ships at 225 meters and 1,500 meters long closing towards the rift. They seem to be stabilizing the rift"

"All stop." Picard commanded. The Enterprise came to a stop.

"All stop, Captain, we are being hailed"

"On screen."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes: Just to clarify some things, I'm gonna use some variables.

"A"= the Stargate Universe "B"= the Universe the SGU came to (I'm not spoiling what Games and Movies this universe has [Damnit, I spoiled a part of it]) "C"= the Star Trek Universe

The SGU uses the Quantum Portal to enter "B" From "A" but the Quantum Portal accidentally connects "B" with "C"

Get It?

Like, Fav, Review, Comment... Constructive Criticism Appreciated


	3. Chapter 3: Seige and Help Part 1

_In slipspace, aboard the __**UNSC INFINITY**_

Admiral Lasky was sitting in his chair sipping coffee and sighing for nearly the hundredth time. He never liked boring assignments, no one does, but apparently ONI and the higher brass just had to give him the most boring missions and tasks nowadays due to the Infinity re-tasked as an "exploratory" vessel. He was missing the fun on other assignments such as cracking down the rest of the Covenant Remnants ever since the UNSC got him to rescue Dr. Halsey from Jul'Mdama.

Two years ago after obtaining the second part of the Janus key from Dr. Hasley and rebuilding Cortana from the data banks of what was left of the Didact's ship from it, ONI and HIGHCOM decided to go back through the Ark to salvage any information or Forerunner technology after the events that led to the destruction of the Ark at the hands of Master Chief. Surprisingly, they found the Ark intact and that it has been repairing itself ever since which led to a joint scientific operation to discover new technologies and data between the UNSC and the New Covenant.

The New Covenant itself was a faction created about five years ago, consisting of the remaining forces of the Sanghelli and the other races of the Old Covenant (excluding the remnant) in order to keep each other in check. It is ruled and governed by leaders of each individual member race. The UEG, and in part the UNSC was also invited to join but they respectfully declined due to various reasons of their own. Still both factions continued to support and help each other through an alliance formed between them.

Six months ago, after combing through the Forerunner database on the Ark, scientists discovered there that apparently, the Halo Arrays didn't kill all life in the galaxy, but instead only killed all life from the "bottom" of the Milky Way to the "middle" of the galaxy due to some Pre-Cursor failsafe that prevented the Forerunners to explore past this "border of unknown". The theory was that the Forerunners decided to not fire the Halo Array past this border preserve any possible life beyond it. Then there was the fact that the Flood also never went beyond this border for reasons unknown.

"Oh come on Admiral, can't you be a _little_ excited about the things that we could find on the other side of this border?" came the all too familiar voice of Roland, _Infinity_'s AI.

Lasky gave him a tired look, "That's the thing, we _don't_ know what's beyond that border, hell the Forerunners didn't know what was there _and_ the Flood never went past it either"

"But what about possible races that are beyond the border… surely you don't feel a _tiny_ bit curious?"

"Roland, first, stop nagging me about this, and second…fudge off," He really wasn't in the mood for all the irritation that the AI was creating. Sometimes, he regretted that the UNSC made leaps of advancements in AI tech that now led to all AI's having a lifespan of nearly 300 years. Also, the fact that no one has gone beyond the border of unknown, could possibly mean that there was some type of hazard beyond it.

Roland looks in surprise and denial, "Hey, I don't want you acting like a hag after we rendezvous with Arbiter and his fleet"

Lasky finally exclaimed, "Look at every single first contact scenario that we had in history with some new alien race! First contact with the Covenant; glassed worlds, first contact with the Forerunners; mass digitalization! What's next? A magic-wielding maniac who's bent galactic domination?!"

"I get your point, but the _Infinity_ and the escort fleet got every single scrap of the most advanced technology that we just developed _and_ we have enough firepower to take down a Forerunner Dreadnought! You do remember what it took to bring down one!_"_

And Roland was right, every single scrap of advanced technology that the UNSC developed was put on the Infinity and her escort fleet which included 15 Marathon-class heavy cruisers, 12 Halcyon class light cruisers, 19 Paris class frigates, and the Infinity's strident-class frigates. These upgrades included a new shield that had 3 layers of protection giving better recharge speed and capacity, 4 of the new series-10 Super MAC's which gives twice the firepower of the series-8, and an upgrade to the howler and rapier missiles which gives more power, as well as speed and a new type of armor based on research on the construction of Forerunner alloys. There was also a new point-defense system that used small Hard light turrets, 10 Hard light cannons and two Hardlight Beams which replaced the human made Energy Projectors that was once used before.

All in all, the Infinity was just about ready for anything that was gonna throw at it.

"Admiral, we're exiting Slip space now"

"Good, lets get ready to meet Arbiter"

Exiting slip space, the Infinity and her escort fleet was greeted the majestic fleet of _Glorious Vengeance_, Arbiter's fleet, consisting of 5 CAS-Class Assault Carriers, 15 SDV corvettes, 10 CCS-Battle cruisers, and 5 CSO-Class Super carriers in the total of 35 ships. Although small, a fleet like this could pack one hell of a punch and it was an _extremely_ rare sight when you see 5 Super Carriers in one place.

"All ships green Admiral," Roland reported. "we're now prepared to cross the border of unknown, also Arbiter is haling us from the _Shadow of Intent_"

"On screen"

The holographic screen onboard the _Infinity_ flickered to life displaying the familiar face of the now leader of the Sanghelli, Thel Vadam who was still wearing his old ceremonial armor that the Old Covenant had bestowed on him. It was interesting and curious because the fact that Thel chose to do this joint mission himself instead of assigning one of his underlings. Perhaps he wanted some fresh air from the cloud of internal politics in the New Covenant. Thel looked at Admiral Lasky with what looked like an anxious and curious demeanor (for a Sanghelli).

"Admiral Lasky, I see that you came a little earlier than expected"

"You know that our Forerunner designed slipspace engines are faster than most of the other ones on our other ships and we wanted it to be a surprise," Lasky grinned at Thel.

"And so it seems, your face shows signs of depression and stress. Are you not anxious and curious about the things we might be able to discover beyond the border of unknown?"

"Not you too…"

Thel looks at Roland with confusion," What does he mean construct?"

"He means that every single first-contact situation always ends badly for humanity… and as such, keeps whining about another first contact situation with another alien species that would like to end our existence."

" I see… there are always the distinct possibility of that happening Admiral, but we must all hope for the best"

"Indeed we should, alright is your fleet prepared?"

"We have overstocked our supplies and filled our cargo holds enough to last about 7 years. Curiously though, I wonder why we need such a significant amount of supplies. Our slipspace engines could reach our own planets fast enough that we don't need it, but… the fleet of _Glorious Vengeance _has been ready ever since."

"Well we don't have anything about the things that could be there and the Forerunners or the Ancient Human Empire never went past it. I still have a nagging feeling that we're gonna encounter something bad there. Safer than Sorry…"

"Indeed we should be cautious. Also, my ship's scanners have detected the closest planet from here with life and a inhabitable surface about 200 light years beyond the border, shall we go there first?"

"Send us the coordinates and we'll meet you there then Arbiter, I want to finish this assignment soon, _Infinity_ out. All decks, prepare for Slipspace jump. Roland, plot a route to that planet"

"Already done, Slipspace jump in five, four, three, two, one…"

And thus in total of nearly a hundred ships compromising of both the New Covenant and the UNSC opened a portal to slipspace traveling at faster than light speeds towards their destination…to go where no man, or alien, has gone before…

* * *

_200 light years away_…

Obi-Wan Kenobi was running as fast as he could through the Jedi Temple halls on Coruscant carrying the limp form of Mace Windu on his shoulders to the medical facility. He was supposed to be on Utapau by now but ever since that _huge_ disturbance in the Force, **every** single Jedi in the Galaxy was recalled back to the Jedi Temple. It felt like something that ripped and punched through the Universe and the Force itself which made the Council extremely worried because they didn't know what it was.

And now… there was this _little tiny problem_ about something called Order 66 that was just executed about anytime now.

45 minutes ago, the Jedi _finally_ learned the identity of the _kriffin' _Sith Lord who's behind every single _kriffin'_ thing that the Jedi endured after 3 long years of warfare.

Chancellor Palpatine…

"Smart," Obi-Wan thought. He had to give the man some credit; it was a perfect plan that allowed Palpatine, no…_Darth Sidious_ to win at every single _damn_ point. The war orchestrated by the hands of the Sith was engineered to eliminate the Jedi, not the Separatists or the Republic. How? It all lies in numbers. Clones and Droids were both cannon fodder and easily replaceable, while Jedi took _years_ to train, thus it reduced the total number of Jedi in the Galaxy to a near crumbling state throughout the war. Then there was the fact that the war also didn't matter itself (to Palpatine). If the Republic won, Sidious would be the "oh so loving" leader that led the Republic to victory and then If the Separatists won, he would also rule it as the mysterious figure that orchestrated the whole entire _kriffin'_ thing.

"Sidious, you son of a damn bantha!" Obi-wan mentally raged.

In response the Dark Lord's reveal of his true identity to the Galaxy, the Council sent a team a Jedi consisting of Obi-Wan, Master Windu and a few others to subdue him. Obi-Wan's supreme mastery of Soresu and Mace's Vaapad allowed them to survive the battle, the others weren't so lucky as they fell one by one in a matter of minutes. At the end, they didn't even kill Sidious...because they were stopped by one person.

Anakin…

"Why Anakin why? You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. You were to bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness..." Obi-Wan continued to think with a feeling of sadness and dread.

He saw the whole entire thing, how Anakin kneeled before the Sith Lord and submitted to the Dark Side. How his friend agreed to oversee the destruction of the Jedi Order, and the genocide of the Jedi themselves, all before his very own two eyes…

"You were family, my brother Anakin. I loved you," Obi-Wan whispered quietly and started to sob. He failed at everything. He failed at the task that is now deceased master has bestowed on him, he failed to uphold democracy, he failed the Jedi, he failed Anakin. He failed…

"Master Kenobi? What's going on? Why are you crying? Oh my gosh! What happened to Master Windu?" it was Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's former apprentice. Apparently after her banishment, Master Plo Koon somehow convinced her to come back and the Council gave her Jedi Knight status. She was now usually staying at the medical facility tending the sick and injured.

"Anakin happened Ahsoka, he turned to the Dark Side and he would've severed Master Windu's hands if I weren't there to block it."

"No, no, Master Skywalker wouldn't turn to the dark side! I know him! He would never turn to the darkside, he was my Mast…"

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER is DEAD!" Obi-Wan finally yelled so everyone could hear him. He was grief stricken and crying so much that his Jedi Robes were starting to get wet. He continued, "HE WAS NEVER YOUR MASTER AND HE WAS NEVER MY APPRENTICE!" Obi-Wan now took Master Windu off his shoulders and put him on a chair so the nurses could tend to him.

"Now I must report to the Counc…What's left of the Council and prepare for the siege," and began running off to the Council Chambers as fast as he could.

Anakin would come to the Jedi Temple at anytime now, and the Jedi now needed to prepare for the assault. It was most likely that he would bring the 501st Legion with him, the Repub…no, Empire's most elite military force to lay siege to the Temple. They would eventually get slaughtered and it was unavoidable. Fortunately, the Council had some hidden shuttles that had hyperspace capabilities in the event that the Jedi Temple ever got sacked (again) in one of the Hanger Bays so there was some hope that they would survive.

Obi-Wan finally came to the door leading to the Council Chambers and entered. He was greeted by 7 members of the Jedi Council. 3 of them, were there (including Obi-Wan) while the other 4 were communicating via Holo-Comms. One of them was in the medical wing while the rest were dead. Usually, the high council chamber always had a feeling of hope, prosperity, and peace. Not today, the only thing that was there now was dread.

"How is Master Windu, Master Kenobi?" Master Plo Koon asked.

"Unconscious, but alive. Sidious used the force and sent a large amount of lightning at him after I blocked my former apprentice's blow against his attempt to sever Master Windu's hands and… I refuse to believe he has fallen," He was still sobbing inside, but he had to pick up his own composure to face the council. Judging by the look on their faces, Obi-Wan guessed that they already received the entire grim news, although they were try their best to hide it.

Master Yoda, the great Grandmaster of the Jedi Order sitting in his small rounded chair clasped his claws together around his cane and finally spoke.

"Once walked on the path, forever dominates your life, no hope for young Skywalker, there is"

"With all due respect Master Yoda, there are now more important matters to discuss. How are we going to escape? Sidious controls the whole entire fleet and the escape shuttles can't go up with that amount of firepower! Any minute now Skywalker could come with a battalion of clones and sack the temple," One of the council members, Shak Ti replied. She was also right, although the shuttles were nimble and fast, It could not bypass a total number of 5000 Venator class ships.

Suddenly the door bust open letting a gush of wind through, allowing a dark-skinned and bald Council member to enter.

"Master Windu, aren't you suppose to be in…"

"I'm fine, but the Temple isn't. I just saw a battalion of Clones led by Skywalker about two kilometers away from the Temple," Master Windu immediately replied.

Master Yoda finally responded," Hmm, lockdown the temple, we must. Protect the youngsters, I will. Master Kenobi, possible to contact Admiral Yularen hmm?"

"He has great dealings with the Jedi, it is possible for him to help. I shall try…"

"Do…or do not, no try there is Master Kenobi! Contact him immediately you must!"

This time Master Plo Koon finally asked, "What about the Temple Masters? Surely we cannot abandon it. There thousands of years of knowledge in the Library alone."

"Destroy the knowledge, we must. Fall to the Sith, it cannot"

"But Master Yo.."

"No Buts! Little time there is."

Master Windu spoke "What about the Great Holocron? Theoretically, we could export the data and holo-books from the Library into it."

Ah, the Great Holocron, one of the many great treasures of the Jedi Order. It was an extremely large Holocron, larger and taller than the average species. From light saber forms, Force techniques, planet locations, etc. It contained the knowledge of almost everything that the Jedi has since the beginning of the Order. No one has ever cataloged every-single piece of information contained in the Holocron because it was too much. The amount of information and knowledge that it could store surpassed anything that the Galaxy could offer.

"Hmm…possible, it is. Master Plo, export the data, quickly you must. Set charges in the Library, destroy it, you will. Master Windu, organize the Temple defenses, you shall. Master Kenobi, contact the Admiral. Help Master Windu, all of us will, when done. Escort the children, I will."

"The council is now dismissed."

And like that, the remaining council members ran off (or in Yoda's case, walk) to do their assigned tasked. Master Windu started barking orders to defend the Library in order for Plo Koon to export the data with Jocosta Nu, the Library's guardian. Obi-Wan ran off to the Communications Center with Force-enhanced speed. They all knew that they had little time left. They didn't have hours, they had minutes.

* * *

_Aboard the Resolute, Admiral Yularen's ship_

"Sir, we are receiving a first priority broadcast on a tight-band encryption, its for you sir," One of the clone officers reported.

After the attack on Coruscant by the CIS, military operations were now quiet. There was nothing to report, prepare, or see. It was all quiet like peaceful Alderaan summer night. The fact that _now_ there was something that came up, especially a first priority message, must be incredibly important and concerning for it to be one.

"Patch it through"

On the Holotable, the image of Obi-Wan appeared. There was this small look of concern that was on his face indicating that something troubling has come up.

"General Kenobi, what can I do for yo-"

"Tell me Admiral, do you support democracy?"

It was a strange question that the general was bringing up, especially at this time. There was nothing wrong so far and Yularen knew that Kenobi didn't call just for a chat. So he collected his composure and replied to the question.

"Of course general, I command a fine vessel that serves the Republic, the center of Democracy. If the Republic was to fall, then I'll have no purpose left."

"And what do you think of dictatorship and tyranny?"

Now Yularen was getting even more suspicious. The conversation was getting nowhere and the General kept asking absurd questions about his own opinions on different systems of government. Was there something that was going on in the senate?

"There has been a development in the senate," Kenobi replied as if he read Yularen's mind (Of Course he did, he was a Jedi!). Obi-Wan continued," Long story-short, The Chancellor is a traitor to the Republic and is a Sith Lord. He was the one who was controlling the CIS, not Count Dooku. Any minute now, the Chancellor is going to convert the Republic into a Galactic Empire and declare himself Emperor. Then he's going to execute order 66, to exterminate the Jedi. Do you understand?"

Now the General had Yularen's full attention. He thought what the General said was absurd, but if it was true, it would mean the end of the Republic and a rise to a very long dark age. The only hope left would be the Jedi, and now they're being exterminated by an order he'd never in his life would thought that it would be executed. However, the chancellor doesn't seem like a type of person who's bent on galactic domination, or is he…..

"But general, surely the Chancellor is not the typ-"

"Admiral, believe it or not, that's the truth. You're the Jedi's only hope to leave Coruscant, can you help us?"

Yularen was now facing a tough decision, there were only two choices that he could decide. If he helped the Jedi, he would be deemed a traitor and would spend the rest of his life on the run. However, if he didn't help the Jedi, democracy would certainly fall and there would be no future for him left. Both choices had the same level of outcomes that he predicted, thus he made his decision.

"General, I will try to help you in any possible way"

"Thank You Admiral, the Jedi are in your debt, We have about ten thousand people are preparing to transport a number of people to your ship via shuttles, please keep this line open Admiral, we'll need it to coordinate our escape. Kenobi out" With that, the comm line went on standby. Yularen then pressed a button, allowing his voice to be heard on every single deck.

"Attention crew, as of right now, you all know that we will be aiding the Jedi. What we will do, will deem us traitors. As such, if any one wants to leave, do so now via drop ships. But hear this, you all were created and born to serve democracy, the Republic and its people! If Democracy is to die, then Liberty and Freedom will be lost for a near eternity. The Jedi are now declared to traitors to the Republic, but what have they done to us? Nothing, they have only helped uphold our worlds and defended the innocent, yet now we are ordered to exterminate them by the order of the chancellor! We are _not_ machines programmed to follow every single order without hesitation! We are living people! We think for ourselves and we do _not _listen to orders blindly! So will you leave? Or will you fight besides me for freedom, Justice and Democracy!?"

"WE WILL FOLLOW YOU SIR!" Replied nearly every single crew member on the bridge.

"Good! Now lower the ship and move her over the Jedi Temple. We're going in"

* * *

_Coruscant, Jedi Temple_

Inside, people were running around the Jedi Temple preparing its defenses for the assault. Dozens of Eta-3 Jedi star fighters were flying around the Temple while some of the Senior Padawans and Masters started to create crude mass driver cannons that were to be placed around the temple. Everyone was panicking, some of them were screaming while most of the youngsters and Padawans were being escorted to the Temple's hanger bay by Master Yoda. Others were being given crash courses on some defensive Force techniques such as Force Barriers and Force Shields

"The clones have arrived!" yelled one of the Knights who standing near the entrance.

"Masters! Erect the Force shield now! Knights and Padawans, protect your Masters. Defend the children and the entrances at all costs!" Yelled Mace Windu.

All around the Temple, dozens of Jedi Masters started sitting down at each of the Temple's four corners and began meditating, each combining their own Force energy and started glowing, erecting a Force barrier that slowly expanded until it encompassed the entire Temple. At the front entrance, hundreds of light sabers ignited, forming a near unbreakable barrier of suspended plasma, ready to block anything that comes in its way.

"Use Form III, we must conserve our strength for later!" Obi-Wan shouted to the large mass of Jedi around him. He, along with Mace, Yoda, Shak Ti and Plo Koon were leading the defensive force at the entrance, while the rest kept holding up the force barrier except for Master Mundi, who was substituting Yoda to escort the children.

"Here they come!"

"They brought Tanks!"

"All starfighters and mass drivers focus on tanks and artillery! everyone else stay on the defensive and deflect blaster fire at the clones or fighters!"

Most of the Jedi there thanked the Force that the Temple was designed and built like a pyramid with slanted walls, giving them higher ground and as such, a tactical advantage. But they all now could only hope that it could hold against more than five thousand troops, dozens of ATTE tanks and much more fighter craft.

At last, the clones fired…

A literal wave of destructive energy and projectiles from the clones and their vehicles came crashing down onto the Force shield, which glowed searing white from the impact. Already, many of the Jedi who were erecting the shield started feeling fatigue and at worst, started fainting.

"They're firing again!"

Another wave of energy crashed again into shield making more people faint.

Then another.

And another

And another.

Until finally after seven salvos of blaster fire and missiles, the shield finally collapsed.

Mace Windu yelled, "The shield collapsed, everyone defend the entrance! Get the ones who fainted to the Medical Wing immediately!"

Now the clones started marching up to steps and fired leaving hundreds of Jedi twirling their light sabers faster than the normal eye can see into elegant intricate patterns, deflecting most of the blaster fire back to its original source, bringing down large groups of clones and Star Fighters. Some of the younger Knights and Padawans started to feel fatigue, indicating that the battle was already taking its toll.

"They're attacking again!" shouted one of the Knights.

Thus another wave of weapons fire came crashing down to the Jedi making them twirling their light saber again and again. Even though many were incredibly skilled with their weapon, many fell from just the _sheer_ amount of energy projectiles that were aimed at them. The mass drivers that were placed near the temple entrance continued to fire consecutive rounds that were superheated by the plasma from a light saber at tanks and clones. However, since they were kit-bashed and crudely created, some of them stopped firing or at worst-backfired creating more casualties to the Jedi than to the Clones.

All around Obi-Wan, people were starting to fight for their own lives rather than the defense of the Temple. Master Windu started using the Force and violently pulled groups of clones close to him which he savagely cut all of them in two with one wide slash. At the far left, Master Yoda somersaulted over another group of clones while slashing them in mid-air. He then gathered a large amount of energy in his claws and unleashed a powerful Force Blast, mimicking the Force technique used by Satele Shan hundreds of years ago, at another group of clones which sent them flying off while also bringing down a gunship. The rest of the Council members and Jedi were copying what Master Windu was doing and started wiping out clones in dozens.

Obi-Wan then looked up and saw small shadow that resembled a triangle in the sky. "Great, they could just blast us from the sky instead!" He thought. It was until that triangle grew bigger and bigger until he and everyone around him sighed in relief, realizing that it was that the _Resolute_ which came to help them.

"Help has arrived! Everyone use the Force and push the clones down the stairs and then retreat back to the Hanger!"

Simultaneously, everyone Force pushed the clones down the stairs, leaving the lot of them falling down together like dominos buying time for the Jedi to retreat back to the Hanger and on to the shuttles.

"Go, Go, GO!"

Inside the Jedi Temple, hundreds were running through the halls towards the Hanger bay Master Windu yelled, "Shut down the turbolifts and Lock the doors!"

One of the Knights replied, "Yes mast-"and then he was shot down by a clone trooper which Mace Windu immediately somersaulted and slashed the clone in mid-air, severing the arm that was holding the rifle then landed behind the trooper and cut its waist line. He then spun around, deflecting two bolts that were fired from 2 troopers which he then grabbed both of them using the Force and slammed them to the ground.

"Run!"

_too be continued..._

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm just throwing a bone at you guys

I will be making a codex later on and a will also be making a timeline on what happened before the SGU escaped to another Universe

longer than the average chapter but I think theres still some problems so ill fix it later

like, comment, review, share


	4. Chapter 4: Siege and Help Part 2

**summers gone and the busy life is back...you know how it goes, so expect longer updates...sorry! also I changed my mind, and I won't be doing a timeline explaining prologue events** without further ado, here's part 2

Captain Rex, Leader of Torrent Company, member of the 501st legion, respected by both his generals and companions, was now taking part of the _kriffin' _siege of the Jedi Temple.

He hated every single part of it and was highly it, but what could he do? He was just one clone and if he did try to rebel or run off, he would be likely be executed by General Skywalker, wait _Lord Vader_. Maybe an opportunity will present itself later….

His assigned group were sprinting in the Jedi Temple taking down a large number of Jedi's that were running down the hall trying to flee. Occasionally his shots would "accidentally" miss and leave usually a fortunate one or two Jedi alive or in some cases, he'd tell some of them to run while his group weren't looking, not that he'd tell them that he did. Right now in Rex's head, the idea of leaving the Republic and getting off the grid or something was growing on him because his actions and what his comrades were doing right now was making him _sick._ Rex could barely stand it and the only thing that kept him staying was the fact that he had an opportunity to save some lives.

His group was coming near the doors to one of the towers of the Jedi Temple _as_ ordered by Vader in case some Jedi might be hiding here. If there were Jedi inside, Rex hoped to save some of them, at best all of them.

"Men, I want you to check out the other towers in case we're missing something," Rex said, hoping that they would follow orders.

One of the clones replied, "What about you sir?"

He thought about it for a moment and then pointed at two of the clones in his group. "You two, you're coming with me to check with this one"

"Yes sir!" The two replied in unison.

"The rest of you, move out!"

The group started splitting up and moved to the other towers while the two clones readied their rifles while Rex pulled out his dual pistols_. _They slowly crept to the door, unlocking it and bolted inside.

Inside, was a group of unarmed, Jedi initiates who were trying to jump or hide behind some chairs that was in the tower. Almost all of them were showing signs of fear or despair, understandable given the circumstances of life-and death that the kids were facing.

"Aww they're kids! What do we do about them?" One of the clones replied.

The other responded, "executed them of course! Lord Vader said that all Jedi were traitors to the Republic."

"But they're just kids!"

"Orders are orders trooper!"

"What do you think sir?" Both of the clones looked at Rex for advice.

"You decide," Rex immediately replied, although he really didn't mean it. He was just testing what the troops would do, hoping that some of them had common sense and could think for themselves between the differences of right and wrong.

"We kill them as Lord Vader orders," One of the clones declared while the other stayed silent.

"On three. One…Two…"

"Three," Rex yelled while simultaneously punched one of their heads with his right fist and crouched, spinning and sweeping with his left leg at the other clone, bringing both down to the ground and armless. Rex proceeded to raise his pistols, but one of the clones got up, pulled out a small vibroblade and tackled him making him fall face down to the floor with the other clone trying to put him into a headlock and stab him. Rex attempted to elbow the clone but it seemed futile as he couldn't reach the other clone's head, so he instead twisted his legs tripping the other clone, letting the knife fall to the floor, edge up as the clone fell to the ground and coincidentally pierced at the thigh, exposing the bloodied muscles and flesh under the trooper armor therefore making the clone unconscious within seconds. He grabbed his pistol and stunned the other clone who was also trying to get up, but still on the ground.

Rex yelled at the kids, "I'm with the Jedi, we have to move to the hanger, that's where the rest of your Masters are, now let's go!" _and there goes my job_ he thought.

Most of the younglings were hesitant to listen until one by one, they saw reason to and started exiting the chamber with Rex in front albeit still nervous and extremely cautious.

"Traitor! " Someone cried as the younglings exited the room and Rex quickly found that one of the clones in his group said that.

_Great, I'm a dead man, __just__ great._ He thought and turned to the younglings, "Go! I'll cover you" and the kids started sprinting with across to the turbo lifts while Rex threw a thermal detonator taking out three clones and shooting the fourth with his pistol. He started running to the Turbo-lifts with the kids and luckily found out that it was still working unlike the other ones that were locked down.

"Get inside now!" He then punched the button to the Hanger floor which started the lift as it zipped through multiple floors. _Yup, I'm definitely a dead man._ As soon as he thought of it, the lights flickered on and off until the turbo lift went into a free-fall.

* * *

_Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Hanger Bay _

"_Blast it!"_ Ahsoka Tano cried. Another Jedi fell from the blaster fire, the remaining Jedi were now in the hanger defending it while the younger ones were escorted by Master Mundi onto shuttles and sent to the _Resolute_. She including many of the Council Members such as master Kenobi, Windu, Yoda as well as senior Knights were in the front defense of the Hanger defending the rest.

"Alright that's the last shuttle for the younglings, it's time to go!" Master Mundi yelled at the crowed

"Wait, what happened to the group of kids in one of the towers? "

"Aren't they in the Council Chambers?"

"No they're in one of the _other_ towers"

"Damn! Someone get a scouting party to get them now!"

Suddenly one of the turbolifts near the escape shuttle buckled and violently ejected a group of younglings as well as Captain Rex, all nauseous and puking from their extremely fast and violent ride down the floors.

"Hey it's the kids!"

"There's a clone with them, shoot it!"

Ahsoka finally yelled over the chatter, "Stop it!, Rex are you here to kil…"

"On your side kid, just save that group of kids from a bunch of senseless troopers," Rex replied panting, "Vader's coming soon, we have to go no w!"

Master Kenobi, who was defending Ahsoka's left flank, finally said, "Good to see you Rex, I only hope Cody had the same sentiment as yours."

"Likewise General, but the rest of the battalion is gonna come here fast!"

Master Mundi yelled while simultaneously deflecting blaster fire, "Hurry we're the last ones left!"

"Come on kids! Get to the shuttle!"

"To the shuttle now!" Master Plo Koon who was standing at the front yelled.

Ahsoka pulled out her _shoto_, her smaller lightsaber to help her deflect blaster bolts. _Dodge, block, block, spin, duck, spin, jump, crouch, twirl, block_ she and the rest of the Jedi went while slowly retreating back to the last shuttle where Rex and the kids were.

"Come on!" Rex yelled.

One by one, the remaining Jedi (starting with Master Yoda) climbed into the shuttle. Another Jedi fell from the blaster fire, this time one of the younger knights. Fortunately, all of the kids who came with Rex didn't get hurt either and they all scrambled onto the shuttle. Just as Ahsoka was about to step into the shuttle, the whole _entire_ far wall came crashing down creating one large cloud of dust flying through the air. Out of it came Anakin Skywalker or _Lord Vader_ as he was called now wearing pitch dark black robes with a hood and carrying a blue colored light-saber. His eyes were sickly yellow, corrupted by the dark side and his force aura was spewing out the dark force energy and emotions such as hate and menace.

He eyed his former master and former apprentice, both at the shuttle doors that were about to close and take off. His former "friends" in the shuttle all showed a face of sadness and remorse.

"_They're weak_" Vader thought, "_And I'll show them the true power of the Darkside!"_

As the shuttle lifted and tried to fly to the _Resolute_, Vader grabbed it using the Force holding it back while slowly curling his left hands and fingers into a fist, crushing the shuttle for about a millisecond until the back door of the shuttle flew open. Rex was holding a sniper rifle and fired two consecutive shots at Vader.

He was **_very_** lucky…

The first shot made Vader to lose his grip on the shuttle as he started to swing his lightsaber to deflect the bolt. The Second shot however, impacted near his waist and _somehow_ paralyzed Vader from waist down and made him stumble to the ground, thus giving the shuttle time to escape.

"GaaaaH!... I Hate You All!" Vader yelled into the distance as he used his two hands to support himself while the clones were rushing to aid him.

* * *

_In Coruscant's Atmosphere, the _Resolute_._

_BANG!_ The ship rocked again as it was being fired on from other _Venator_ ships from the now Empire's fleet. The _Resolute _was providing cover for the Jedi Temple and was waiting for the last shuttles to come aboard. Her shields were down to 70 percent and was rapidly decreasing as more and more ships started to bombard her shields. The only good thing was that most of the ship's power is now dedicated to the shields so that it would regenerate faster to compensate for the sustained bombardment that it was soaking. Yularen was at the holo-table on the bridge with some of the other officers on the bridge trying to think out .

"_Now how in Nine Corellian Hells am I to go up to that kind of firepower_," he thought. He needed to get his ship at the edge of Coruscant's gravity well in order to jump to hyperspace. He could try to run it, push his engines to maximum thrust, but then the Empire's fleet would catch him. He couldn't launch any fighters, they would immediately get shot down and firing proton torpedoes wouldn't work either. But what if….

"Sir the last shuttle arrived and is now onboard," One of the lieutenants reported.

"Good, I want Astromechs on 5 Y-Wing fighters filled with explosives and their reactors set to over load"

"On it sir". Yularen then pointed at one of the navigators on the hollowed bottom deck of the bridge.

"You there! Correct course to sector eight, ramming speed, all power to forward shields and set the Hypermatter reactor to 300% now!"

"Bu, but sir! There's a ship at sector eight! and We'll be boiled ali..."

"That's a direct order navigator!" Yularen yelled at the officer. Yularen knew it was suicide, but he was in a suicidal situation so he just had to think outside the box and he had to think crazy. And yet...crazy was good!

The _Resolute_ violently lurched forward as its large thrusters pushed it three times the speed it usually employed straight to sector eight where Admiral Jerrjerod's ship, the _Jax_ and six others were firing at the Resolute with its dual heavy turbo laser cannons. The _Resolute_'s shields were decreasing and now down to 62 percent. The Hypermatter reactor was already going critical. The fail-safes initiated trying to lower the reactor temperature down to normal temperatures but to no avail.

Yularen yelled, "Bring all turbo-lasers face-up 90 degrees! Open forward hanger bay doors and load Proton Torpedo tubes 1-4! 3 rounds each"

The _Resolute'_s extremely large hanger bay doors in the front slid outwards revealing the docking bays. Every single turbo laser on the top hull turned and faced 90' up toward Coruscant's sun. Now at midway from her destination, the _Resolute's_ reactor started to release plasma fumes out of the rear exhaust. Inertial Compensators onboard the ship couldn't handle the speed that the ship was going and as a result, many onboard were thrown at the wall resulting in multiple injuries.

"100kms till impact, shields down to 55 percent!"

"Divert all non-essential systems to shield regeneration and stay on course!"

"Hypermatter Reactor gone critical, plasma fumes have breached multiple decks!"

"Seal all bulkheads!"

Multiple decks in the rear of the ship that were breached by the plasma fumes were sealed off by emergency shutters as crew near that area evacuated to other areas of the ship. However, the plasma continued to build up inside the ship and Durasteel could only hold so much...

"20 km till impact! Recommended evasive maneuvers!"

"Course correction to sub-sector 8.51! Shut off engines! Divert all power to emergency starboard thrusters and fire proton torpedoes, three salvos! Fire, Fire!"

At 14 km the emergency thrusters ignited and pushed the _Resolute_ slowly onto its side and eventually bottom up while inertia dragged the ship towards the enemy ships. The proton torpedoes fired and the enemy desperately tried to take the torpedoes down as the Turbo lasers stopped firing on the _Resolute_ and focused on the torpedoes. Finally, _Resolute_ finally came over, its top facing the _Jax_.

"Fire Turbo Lasers! Launch the fighters and set them to jump to hyperspace at ship!"

Dozens of Turbo-laser batteries already in position started to fire its deadly super-hot blue rounds of concentrated laser-heated gas at the ship. Already weakened by the proton torpedoes, the _Jax's _shields dropped from 80 percent down to 72 percent. Just after the _Resolute_'s salvo was finished, five Y-wing bombers flew out the front hanger and jumped to Hyperspace _at_ the enemy ship. Not designed to handle _huge_ kinetic force, the _Jax_ ripped into pieces and exploded into a dramatic fiery explosion as fighters impacted it at FTL speeds.

On the bridge, everyone momentarily cheered and cried out of joy, that is until the shields got hit and reduced it down to 22 percent. Even though the _Resolute _survived the onslaught, she was now facing the remaining six ships and the rest of the former Republic home fleet was really banged up.

"Deflector shields down to 20 percent! Hull breaches on multiple decks, we're venting atmosphere! Also the reactors went critical again!" One of the lieutenants cried.

"Get another batch of explosives and droids on to those Y-wings!" Yularen demanded, "Eject coolant plasma and cycle the tanks."

"Sir! we're detecting about 100 ships that came from now where, they don't match any ships in the database!" One of the officers reported

"What do you mean out of nowhere?!"

"They just came out of some blue-black portals... status update, their being fired on the Imperials!"

"Hail them"

"But sir! What if they're..."

"I Don't _Kriffin'_ Care who the Hell they are! HAIL THEM NOW OR WE'RE DEAD!"

* * *

_2 minutes ago, Slipspace, The _UNSC Infinity.

"Captain, we're exiting Slipspace now," Roland reported

"Good I want visuals on screen"

The black space around the ship swirled together into a singular point forming a circular white rupture spitting out the near six kilometer ship and the rest of the exploration fleet onto real-space.

"Whoa."

That one word was on everyone's mind on the bridge of the _Infinity_ and in the _Shadow of Intent._

The fact was that they just came into the gravity-well of an apparently inhibited and _highly_ populated planet. Then there was also another fact that there was a fleet of five thousand rectangular shaped ships around the planet and one of those triangular ships in the atmosphere was trying to escape and destroyed another ship with some crazy-ass maneuver along the way.

_"_Sir, we're being fired on! Tagged 60 enemy contacts and another 200 on the way!"

"Shield status?!"

"At 96 percent!"

"_They got some firepower," _Lasky thought. He finally turned to Roland who was on the holographic table

"I told you there was gonna be something bad beyond the damn border!"

"Fine, you were right, Happy? A Human finally defeats an AI in prediction skills," Roland said while rolling his eyes, "Also captain, we're being hailed by that fleeing ship."

Lasky grunted at Roland and replied "On screen."

As the screen came up displaying the face of the commander of the fleeing ship. Everyone was shocked that it was a human that was commanding the ship. Perhaps this was the Precursor failsafe, seeding humans in another part of the galaxy, maybe there were living Forerunners here as well. Who knows?

"This is Admiral Wulf Yularen of the Venator class ship _Resolute_. Whoever you are, Please help us! The Republic has fallen and the Jedi are facing genocide, we have children onboard!" The man on the screen cried.

Many onboard started to crunch their fingers into a fist and got furious how someone was attempting genocide upon another faction. Thel was also receiving the transmission and he as well the rest of his crew were feeling similarly as all of them still remembered how they once tried to commit genocide on the Humans under the false guidance of the Prophets.

"I shall _crush_ the ones who tried to commit genocide with my bare fists!" Thel growled via hologram aboard the _Infinity_

Lasky agreed, "I'll chip in also, and most of us will too in the exploration fleet." He then turned to screen and addressed the Admiral

"Admiral Yularen, this is Captain Lasky aboard the UNSC _Infinity,_ On the behalf of Earth and its colonies, we will render assistance, what's your ship status?"

"Thank you for responding Captain Lasky, our ship has sustained heavy damages and we're venting atmosphere, our deflector shields are nearly out and most of our weapons are fried."

"Lieutenants send them coordinates to Earth, Admiral, we'll cover you and jump to these coordinates, we'll meet you there, Lasky out." Captain Lasky yelled at AI, " Spin up the MAC's and take out those ships there, launch missiles, full spread at the rest of the ships, don't use the Hardlight weapons, I want to keep our ace in the hole for now"

"With pleasure"

Thel went and pitched in his idea "I suggest we use the carriers to cover the ship until it gets out the system"

"Good idea Arbiter, all ships provide cover fire!"

The exploration fleet lurched forward as their engines pushed them at maximum thrust. The 5 CSO super carriers made a went and made a V formation around the _Resolute, _effectively blocked incoming bolts flying to the fleeing Venator. MAC, missiles and plasma rounds were exchanged with the enemy fleet, The _Infinity's_ Series 10 MACs and the _Shadow of Intent's _energy projectors gutted ships with one or two shots. As the _Resolute_ neared the edge of Coruscant's gravity well and jumped to FTL the exploration pulled out and all together jumped into slipspace to the UEG's capital of Earth.

* * *

_Sometime later, slipspace, the _Infinity.

"I want fleet status"

"No ships destroyed fortunately although minor injuries in some of the ships in the fleet, " Roland reported

"What were those weapons? They don't seem like plasma"

"Sensors detected that it was condensed superheated gas, I speculate it may be heated by lasers though."

Suddenly, the Infinity started to rumble as it unexpectedly exited Slipspace and power was cut off for a moment and then went on again, not yet at Earth, Lasky wondered why they did exit to Realspace.

"What the hell?!"

Roland cried, " Multiple levels are down and are running on emergency power although the engines still running. The whole entire fleet's exited Slipspace as well as the _Resolute,_ huh, I just noticed the used some type of different FTL method of travel, hmm"

"Where the heck are we? We aren't at Earth yet!"

"Sensors detect we're near a planet, weird, the readings indicate that the planet is Earth, must be a bug, but we're detecting a Huge Ring structure around it"

"A Halo?"

"No its much bigger, more than 20 thousand kilometers in diameter"

"I want visuals on screen!"

The onboard screen flickered on and off and finally displayed the view outside, Indeed there was a planet, it looked like Earth, it's the same size as Earth, and the geographical features were the same also. The only difference was that there were no scars from the Great War and there was indeed a ring structure around it, the only catch is that the Forerunner engines on the Infinity was still running,.. and they were about to crash into the ring

"REVERSE THRUST NOW!"

_to be continued..._

* * *

_**Codex:**_

**Turbo-Lasers: **a standard ship weapon used in most ships within Republic and Imperial space. Damage is by using condensed gases super-heated by lasers

**Hyperdrive (Republic and Imperial grade)**: Hyperdrive is key use of going FTL. Unlike the SGU's hyperdrive, Republic and Imperial grade enters a very light level of subspace that can be affected by gravitational wells, physical objects, etc. Thus making it extremely dangerous to travel in unknown space due to the possibility of impacting a stellar object

**Slipspace:** a none-visible dimension used for faster than light travel by UNSC and New Covenant vessels. Although one can traverse through it, slipspace is extremely erratic and unpredictable and has only been mastered by the Forerunners, the Ancient Human Empire, and the Ancient San'Shyuum.


End file.
